


The Queen's Club

by herblondetoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: Regina manages a strip club and hires a feisty blonde. Emma is annoying and perky and everything Regina hates. So why does she find that she can't wait to see the blonde, talk to her, kiss her? SQ endgame
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 43
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my own prompt lol. This is completely AU as the only thing I’m really keeping are some names and maybe character traits. Not sure how long or how good it will be, but here we go.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 1**

Regina Mills paced back and forth on the stage in front of her nine dancers. She was the manager of a very upscale ‘dancers’ club in a small town in Maine. Her mother had bought this club while going through her own midlife crisis after Henry decided to move to Japan with a woman younger than his youngest daughter. Cora had tried to make it a male strip club, but she found that men didn’t make as much money as women did. Women dancers got money from both men and women and let’s face it; women are much more beautiful to look at. Regina took over the management of the club when her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer and turned it into the high class, money making business it was now. It was not some trashy place with blow jobs going on in the back – though for the right person, right amount of money, and a signed disclosure agreement, arrangements could be made - and Regina was proud of that. She was not, however, proud of her girls right now.

“I am not impressed with you all right now. I need ten girls! Ten! I had ten and the next thing I know she leaves because of how you all treated her!” She couldn’t explain the rush she got from pacing in front of the line of bikini clad women, knowing she was their boss. “This is not high school or some pageant where you’re competing. This is your job and my damn business.” She stopped in front of the tallest one and turned to her. “You will work extra shifts until I get Mandy replaced. Do not argue, Ruby, or you will be fired. I’ve had enough of you scaring away my girls.”

“Mandy was terrible anyway.” Zelena stated, rolling her eyes.

“Just because you are my sister does not mean I won’t fire you!” Regina spat, going over to her. “I’m tired of you _women_ acting like children!” She paced again. “Now, I suggest if any of you knows anyone wanting a job, who’s at least a little attractive, and is a good worker to bring her in for an interview. I’ll be holding interviews tomorrow morning from nine until one. You will all be here with the choreographer working on your so-called moves.” They all groaned, and Regina snapped around. “Do you or do you not like making upwards of $2,000 a night from tips alone?” Shuffling, they all nodded. “That won’t continue if you don’t work for it. Now, go get ready.” Regina took out a list. “Kenzie, Sadie, Emily and Gia, you four start out behind the bar with Graham and Neal. Ruby, Lilly, and Ashley, you three will start on stage and Zelena and Lacey, you two will be walking around making sure everyone is happy.” That was also code for giving lap dances, but they didn’t mind.

Regina then went to the bouncer. “Leroy, I need you to actually do your job tonight. No more letting someone in without an ID simply because they wink at you. It’s my license on the line. One more time and you’re fired.” She then went upstairs to her office, sighing as she sat down.

“I know that was rough, but you did good, Gina.” Mal said, watching the club from the high, one sided mirrored windows. “Those girls need to get their acts together and if they get me out there, then they’re in big trouble.” Mal Dracon was The Queen’s Club’s assistant manager and while she was in a position lower than Regina, she was the one with the iron fist. “You care about them too much.”

“Not now, Mal.” Regina said, sighing. She pushed a button and Jennifer came in. “Please get me a glass of ice water.”

“Yes, boss.” The woman left and Regina rubbed her temples.

“It’s not like we have an overflowing stack of applications.”

“I’ve got six girls lined up to come in tomorrow for interviews.” Mal said, sitting in a chair across from Regina’s desk.

“Thank you, Jen.” Regina said, taking her water. She then sat back. “Great, so six bimbo’s will be here sticking their tits in my face.”

“It’s not like we get girls with degrees wanting to dance, Regina. We just need a pretty face and a nice body.”

“I know, but the girls you bring in are usually ditzy, blonde, and annoying.”

“We need more blondes. We have all brunettes and one dirty blonde. Guys like blondes.”

“You like blondes.” Regina pointed out.

“Sue me.” Mal said with a smirk.

“Lilly, isn’t your roommate looking for a job?” Ruby asked as she worked on her make up. “She’s cute; bring her in tomorrow.”

“Emma?” Lilly laughed. “Emma is the last person who’d want to work here. She grew up in foster care and had bad experiences with men. She’d hate dancing for them.”

“Maybe, but if you tell her that she’s in control and not them, maybe she’d change her mind.”

“I doubt it, but I’ll try.”

Eight hours later Lilly walked out with $2,550 from tips and a smile on her face. She took the bus to her apartment and smiled when she came inside seeing Emma still up. “Morning.” She called, putting her keys on the table. “I have to be back into work in six hours.” She groaned, plopping on the sofa.”

“Nine? Why? The club isn’t even open tomorrow.” Emma asked, handing Lilly a bowl of popcorn.

“Choreographer is coming to work with us.”

“Ugh. Sorry. I know how much you hate her.”

“Grace. You’d think with a name like that she’d be nice. She’s a total bitch. But…her moves do make us more money.” She looked sideways at Emma. “The club is hiring.”

“Lilly. No.” Emma said.

“Emma just…come on look how much money I made just today.” She said, taking out the wad of cash. “You won’t have to panhandle to pay rent. You can still look for another job and just dance for a while.”

“Naked. Dance naked. In front of dirty men.”

“And some beautiful women. Emma, the best thing is that they can’t touch you unless you allow it. You’re in control. You decide what does and doesn’t happen to you. Plus, I’d get commission and I’d split it with you. $500.00 each.”

Emma chewed on her lip as she thought. Emma was a 21 year old blonde who had recently been fired from her waitress job after slapping a customer who touched her ass. She was an orphan who grew up going from home to home and was determined to make something of herself. Unfortunately, it was taking longer to save enough money for school than she planned. Lilly had asked her once before about dancing at the club and Emma declined it without even thinking. Seeing all the money Lilly was making, she had a harder time not thinking about it now. “I could pay for online courses if I was making that kind of money. But you said all the girls there are bitches. You know me, I can’t hold back.”

“They’ll be nice to you because you’re my friend. The only ones you have to watch yourself around are Mal and Regina; the managers.” Lilly gave a pouty face. “Please, Emma? It would be so fun to work with you.”

Emma sighed. “Fine. I’ll go in for an interview.”

Lilly squealed and threw her arms around Emma, hugging her. “Great! They start at nine. Come early; it looks better. Come in with me.”

“Lills, I don’t know how to work a pole or anything.”

“It’s okay. You start behind the bar. You don’t make the drinks, you just take orders and give them and smile and flirt. While that’s going on at night, during the day, you get training with us. Don’t worry, Regina won’t put you out there until you’re ready.”

The next morning, Emma grabbed her and Lilly coffee before they headed off to the club. “I’m nervous.” Emma admitted.

“Don’t be. Just smile, be nice, and answer questions honestly.”

Emma nodded and was lost in her own thoughts as they made their way to the club. Once there, she threw her cup away and went in with Lilly. Lilly grinned and winked at Ruby. “Hey girls, this is Emma. She’s here to apply for the job. She’s my best friend, so be nice.”

Ruby looked Emma up and down, though it was hard to tell what she looked like with her jacket on, she figured she would do. “You dance?”

“In my room.” Emma said, looking around. She had an idea of what the place would look like, but it wasn’t this. This was high class and Emma could tell that not just anyone got in; which made her feel better. “Where’s Regina?”

“In her palace.” Gia said, glancing up at the windows. “Her and Mal are probably watching us.”

“If that’s true, we should probably be stretching.” Lilly said, taking her jacket off. All the ‘girls’ were wearing workout clothes and they all started stretching. “Emma, you can wait at the bar. I’m sure Regina will be down soon and you can start on an application.” She looked at Graham who was doing inventory. “Can you please get Emma an application?”

He did and Emma gave a nod of thanks. She then slipped her jacket off and sat down to fill it out.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Graham asked. “Coffee? Tea? I can’t do alcohol yet.”

“Just an ice water would be great. Thank you.”

Regina shook her head as she watched the blonde take her coat off and sit at the bar. “Really, Mal? You’re so predictable.”

“What?” Mal asked, coming over and looking out. “Who is that beauty?”

“She’s not one of yours?”

“No. If I’d have met her, I’d have hired her myself. She’s exactly what we need.”

“You can’t tell that from up here.”

“She’s blonde with long legs. That’s perfect.”

Regina rolled her eyes and left the office, going downstairs. “Girls! I expect you all to be respectful and on your best behaviors with Grace. Grace, they’re all yours.” She watched them get started and then went to the bar, putting a smile on her face. “Hello. I’m Regina Mills. Can I help you with something?”

Emma looked up and swallowed. “I um…Lilly told me you were hiring.”

“Ah, you know Lilly?”

“Yes. She’s my roommate. I’m Emma Swan.” She held out her hand and Regina shook it.

“Well, let’s see what we’ve got here.” Regina said, taking Emma’s application.

The two talked for a bit and Regina found that while Emma was annoyingly sweet and told terrible jokes, there was something about her she liked. “Now, usually I’d call you back for this next part, but seeing as no one else is here to interview and we’re already to this point, how about you get on stage and show me what you’ve got?”

“What…now?” Emma asked, her cheeks flushing.

“No time like the present, sweets.” Came a voice from behind Emma. “You can keep your clothes on…for now.”

“Mal, this is Emma Swan. Emma, this is Mal, my assistant manager. Look, I see that you’re new to this. I don’t expect fancy pole work or anything like that, but just basic dancing.” She looked over to the girls. “Lilly! Come here!”

Lilly came over and wiped her brow with her towel. “Yes, boss?”

“Take Emma on stage. Get her into it.”

Lilly looked at Emma and then nodded. “Come on, Ems.” The two went on stage and Regina nodded to Graham who started some music. She and Mal folded their arms as they watched from the bar. Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “You can do this Emma, just feel the music.” Lilly whispered. “Come on, club time.” She gave Emma a look and grinned. The two would go clubbing now and then and would take over the dance floor.

Emma nodded and got into the beat of the music. She watched Lilly for a bit before joining in, her hips gyrating and her arms over her head. She and Lilly danced well together and men would drool watching them.

“They’re good together.” Mal said.

“Yes, but they can’t always be together. Though…maybe we should look at partner dancing. I could see people enjoying this if they were scantily clad.”

Mal grinned. “I’d enjoy that.”

“Very good, but now by yourself please.” Regina called.

Emma froze for just a beat, but then kept going, just imagining Lilly was still there. She didn’t know that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching. Grace looked at Regina and gestured for permission before going over to Emma. “That’s very good, but let’s try this.” She said and gave her some tips. Emma caught on quickly and very soon, she was doing moves she’d never done and Grace was smiling. Actually smiling. Regina didn’t think she’d ever seen Grace smile at any of her girls before. The woman turned to Regina. “She’s fabulous. She listens and does what I tell her.”

Regina smiled. “Thank you. Emma, you may come back down here, we have business to discuss.”

“I can’t believe I got the job! I thought she’d have other interviews.” Emma said as she and Ruby walked home.

“She did, but she dismissed them. She liked you, Emma, really liked you. Let’s go celebrate.”

Because the two were so tired, celebrating meant a nice lunch and then home to laze and watch movies.

Emma’s first week was rough. It was weird wearing barely anything and flirting with customers while behind the bar at night and learning moves during the day. She surprised herself with her strength when she had pole dancing practice and noticed some of the girls looked at her with jealousy. She didn’t like that at all. She also didn’t like the bitchy, snide remarks some would give, but she did her best to ignore them. She focused on the money. Sure, she wasn’t making as much as Lilly, but she couldn’t complain.

“What do you think of her?” Regina asked, watching as Emma was practicing her new pole moves.

“Emma? She’s a sweetheart.” Mal said coming over to the window. “She’s also getting her own fans already. The other girls are jealous and the customers want to fuck her. She’s perfect.”

Regina had a small smile on her face as she watched the blonde. “I wouldn’t mind fucking her myself, if I could just get her to shut up. Gods she talks so much and her jokes are not at all funny. She annoys the shit out of me, but…”

“But she’s hot. Give her a chance, Regina; she’s just getting her footing still.” She turned to her boss. “I also wouldn’t recommend fucking her. She’s your employee.”

“Like you’re one to talk? I know for a fact that you and Sadie have your own little thing going on.”

“Maybe. But the difference is, if I had to, I could still fire her. If you got involved with Emma, you’d treat her different and that’s not good for business. You also have that jealous streak so you wouldn’t let her do her actual job. Just don’t even think about it, Regina. We don’t want a repeat of Allison.”

Regina sighed. “Right. Well, I guess I just focus on how annoying she is then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you all so much for your great reviews and ideas!! Some of your ideas were ones that I also had, so that solidified them for me. However, as I sit to write this chapter, my mind is blank and I’m just hoping my fingers and brain come up with something good. I like this story/idea and I’m looking forward to what will come from it.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 2**

Emma bit at her lip as she looked at the time and looked towards the door for Lilly. She was late and Emma really needed her here right now. Tonight was her first night on stage and as if that didn’t make her nervous enough, Lilly was late to help her with her make up. She was the reason her scars were still a secret and the last thing she wanted to do was give the other girls any kind of ammunition against her. She knew that so far, they were holding back because she was Lilly’s friend, but she’d already heard them talking about her and how she already had her own “groupies” and didn’t want to give them more. “Damnit Lilly, where are you?” She groaned as she looked at her phone.

“What’s wrong, Sweets? Feeling nervous?” Mal asked as she came into the room and noticed Emma by herself in front of her mirror. “You’re going to be just fine. I’ve honestly never seen anyone pick up on the moves like you have.”

“Thanks.” Emma said, blushing a bit. “It’s not that though. I just need Lilly’s help with my make up.”

“Honey, you look beautiful.”

Emma blushed a bit more and let out a breath. “I…thank you, but I don’t mean for my face.” She looked around and made sure no one was watching as she lowered her voice. “I um…see I didn’t have the best childhood and I have some scars because of that. Lilly can cover them so that no one can tell, but she’s late and I can’t reach them.”

For the first time, Mal saw a crack in Emma’s exterior and realized she was making herself just a little vulnerable to her. Mal put her hand over Emma’s. “I got you, Swan.” She said with a wink. “I don’t want to assume, but is it your back? That’s the only place I can think that you wouldn’t be able to reach.”

Emma gave a little nod and slid her robe down her back as Mal moved behind her. “Thanks.” She said quietly, not sure why her heart was pounding, though she figured it had something to do with the fact that Mal was the only one other than Lilly to ever see her scars – at least in her adult life. She had always been careful that others never saw because she just still couldn’t handle talking about them.

Mal put a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Don’t you worry, sweetheart, it’s our secret. Now, I’m going to use waterproof stuff because the lights are going to make you sweat.”

Emma pointed to the counter. “Lilly has been using that stuff. It was crazy expensive, but it’s supposed to last long and is waterproof.”

“This is good stuff.” Mal said, looking at it and then looking at Emma’s back. “You don’t have to ever tell me, Emma, but if there does come a day you need to talk about anything, including these scars, please know that I’m here and it will go no further.”

Emma nodded and swallowed. “Thanks.” She whispered, again, not sure why she felt such emotion. When Mal was done, Emma hugged her. “Thanks so much.”

Mal smiled softly and hugged her back before tapping her nose. “You’re welcome, my Swan. Ten minutes until your grand debut.” She then turned and saw Regina watching them with quite the jealous look in her eyes. She walked past her boss with a smirk.

Regina followed her. “What the hell was that about?”

“What was what about?” Mal asked innocently.

“You know very well and good what I’m talking about. You didn’t want me to fuck her so you could!” Regina said, slamming her office door as they went in.

Mal rolled her eyes and turned around. “Regina, I am not fucking her at all. While this little jealousy thing is cute, it’s not necessary. She needed help with something, and I helped her; that’s all.”

“Yeah, cuz you just tap everyone’s noses and hug them.” Regina said, gritting her teeth.

“I do when they need it. Regina, that girl…she’s got a strong exterior, but there’s more than meets the eye and I just gave her a little comfort.” She gave Regina a look. “The fact that I even have to explain this to you is a bit worrying. Do you have feelings for her, Regina?”

Regina just ignored her and stood in front of the windows watching the club below. There was a good crowed tonight and the girls on the floor were doing a good job in making sure everyone was happy. “I don’t possess feelings. You know that.”

“Nah. What I do know is you have feelings; it just takes a lot for them to come out. The fact you’re jealous of me hugging Emma just shows…”

“It shows nothing! Now go make sure the girls are working.”

Mal sighed, knowing not to keep fighting with her boss. “Fine.”

Lilly finally made it and apologized over and over to Emma who just shook it off. “It’s fine. Mal took care of it.”

“You told her?” Lilly asked as she quickly got ready. “You don’t tell anyone or show anyone.”

“Well I had to have someone do it and she was here. She was really nice and non-judgmental about it. She didn’t ask and I didn’t give details.”

Lilly just shrugged. “Well, I’m still sorry.” She took a breath and looked at Emma. “You ready for tonight? Remember, you don’t have to get completely naked until you feel comfortable to – if ever.”

Emma looked at herself in the mirror and gave a nod. “I’m ready and I know.” She looked over. “Thanks, Lil.”

“No thanks needed. After you’re done, you’ll be official.”

“That’s right. Here’s to your big night!” Kenzie said as she and Sadie came over with two shot glasses each. Kenzie gave her extra to Emma and Sadie gave hers to Lilly. “Here’s some liquid courage. Don’t worry, boss doesn’t care if we just have one.”

Emma looked at Lilly who gave a little nod and then held her glass out before taking the shot. The music started and the four of them went onstage with wolf whistles and cat calls being heard over the music. The way the stage was lain out was that it was a long stage with five different “stations”. They would come out and each take a station, dance for a fifteen-minute set, then rotate stations. Whomever was at station four would go to station one and this would go on four times until they all worked the stations and then their round was over. Each dancer could do up to four sets a night, but they preferred them to take a break between since an hour of dancing was a lot to ask for. They also had three individual stations around the place that were used if it was a bit crowded or if there weren’t many who wanted lap dances.

Four stations had a pole while the one in the middle curved out as a bar top and whoever was there was mainly on their knees giving a show to whomever was sitting at the bar. Because that involved touching, Emma wasn’t going to have to do that one. One thing Emma learned early on was that Regina was very understanding of those who didn’t want to be touched and would never force them to do something they weren’t comfortable with. Emma, Lilly, and Zelena were the three who didn’t have to do any lap dances or the bar stage.

“For those of you that are regulars, you’ll notice our newest entertainer is finally hitting the stage tonight. Let’s hear it for our White Swan!” The D.J. Will announced. The girls didn’t always use code names, but Mal liked it if they had them as it gave an air of mystery, though pretty much all the regulars knew her name was Emma.

Emma felt her nerves bunch up but smiled through it and did one of the moves she had just recently learned, causing the crowed to go wild. Mal watched from the corner and Regina watched from upstairs and they both knew right then that they had a little moneymaker on their hands.

After going through the four ‘no touch’ stations, working the pole, and even being brave enough to undo her hair and take her little skirt off – leaving her in a barely there thong bikini, Emma finally got to go backstage and sit for a while. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, and her calf muscles were burning, but she felt a kind of high she had never felt before. As four others went to take the stage, Mal came in the back with stacks of money in her hands. “Good round, girls. We’ve taken our cut and I have yours. Any bets on who the winner is?”

“The winner?” Emma asked Lilly.

Lilly rolled her eyes. “Mal likes to announce how much each person made. She thinks it’s good to compete, but I think it’s why there’s so many cat fights.” She whispered back.

Kenzie smirked. “Mal, it’s always me.” She looked at Emma. “No offense, but first timers are usually last.”

Emma shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter to me.” She was not going to take the bait.

Mal grinned at the exchange and looked at the envelopes. “You all did amazing tonight and there is no real loser, but Sadie, you came in last. Don’t be sad, you still made $1,800 for one round.”

Emma was shocked as she knew Lilly had come home with over two grand, but that’s usually after being on stage at least three times in a night. Lilly seemed to be reading Emma’s mind. “Mal, seriously? That’s like two rounds worth.”

“Usually, yes. However, we have some top CEO’s out there tonight who are drinking big and feeling generous. You, Lilly, came in third with $2,150. Congrats.” She handed her the envelope.

Emma glanced at Kenzie and part of her hoped she had made more than the girl, but she wasn’t going to show it.

“So, we have Emma and Kenzie at the top.” Mal said, really enjoying this moment. She was glad there was someone else here to put Kenzie in her place, though she did also worry about what Kenzie would do; she felt like Emma could handle herself. “Kenzie, you came in second with $2,240 which means our White Swan came in first with a whopping $2,890!!! That is the most a newbie has ever made on their first round.” She handed a stunned Kenzie her envelop and then handed Emma hers, giving her a huge smile.

Emma just stood there with her mouth open holding it. “Wait…seriously?”

“Seriously, my dear. I know you said you don’t want to do anything with touching, but I’m telling you right now that if you worked a lap dance or center stage in, you’d triple that by the end of the night.”

Emma shook her head, looking down. “I…I just can’t.”

“It’s okay, Emma.” Lilly said. “Besides, if they stick around and you do another round or two, you’ll probably at least double that.”

“She’s not wrong.” Mal said, looking at her clip board. “Would you want to do the next set? We’re short two since Gia is happily giving lap dances and Ruby and Lacey are in the back room for a bit.”

Emma gave Lilly a look and Lilly gave a small nod. Emma knew that meant she’d explain later. She looked at Mal and nodded. “Sure, I’ll go next round.”

“Great. Lilly you too? Let me talk to Regina and see if she wants you two to do your little double dance.”

“Sure, sounds good.”

Mal left and Kenzie stormed off to the other side of the room with Sadie following. Emma ignored them and pulled her feet up on the chair to rub them. “The back room is real?”

“Yes, but Emma, you never have to do that if you don’t want to. I don’t. The only ones that do are Kenzie, Lacey, Gia, Sadie, and Ruby.”

“Is it just like hand jobs and blows?”

“Sometimes. Other times it’s whatever the client wants. But it’s all agreed upon beforehand and there’s legal papers signed, and no one will ever know about it or there are high legal consequences. But like I said, you never have to do it if you don’t want to. You may get customers who ask you to, but you just tell them you don’t do that and if they keep bothering you, you tell Leroy and he’ll get one of his guys to take care of them.”

Emma nodded and then sighed as she looked at her envelope. “They’re all going to hate me now.”

“Who cares? Emma, you earned that money. I saw you from the corner of my eye and you’re amazing. You can tell you were a dancer at one stage of your life.”

Emma smiled a bit at the one good memory she had from childhood and then looked at Lilly. “You don’t hate me, right?”

“I’ll never hate you.” Lilly assured her, fixing her make up. “And if the bitches give you a hard time, let me know.”

Mal made her way upstairs and knocked on Regina’s door. Usually, she’d just go in, but after their little tussle, she decided to play nice. “Come in.” Regina called and Mal did so.

“So, our little White Swan just made a record breaking amount for her first round. After our cut, she was just shy of $3,000. We’ve got some top CEO’s in the audience and even the lowest amount earned was high.”

“Let me guess, the lowest was Sadie?”

Mal sighed. “Yes. Regina, I haven’t fired her because she does the back room and we make a lot of money that way.”

“So, how did Kenzie feel about Emma beating her?” Regina changed the subject simply because Mal was right.

“Oh, she’s pissed. She didn’t say anything, but she was pissed.”

“We’ll have to watch that, Mal. I don’t need a repeat of Mandy. Emma’s already proven to be quite the asset and I do not want a pissed off little wench taking that away.”

“Agreed. Emma and Lilly agreed to go on next set and I was wondering if you think we should have them do their partner dance?”

Regina turned from the window. “Sure. Have them be the last two out and when they get to stage two and three, they can do it. When that happens, have no one on station five. I know it’s odd for us to take someone off the bar but have them use that space. No touching, but I have a feeling it’ll be a hit, and everyone will want to see it.”

“You got it boss.” Mal stated and headed for the door.

“Mal?”

Mal paused. “Yes?”

Regina turned back to the window. “She’s going to be the death of me.”

Mal smirked, knowing that was Regina’s way of telling her she had been right about her feelings. “Oh, I know.”

As Mal made her way across the club, she was stopped by a man she loathed. “Love? I’ve been waiting to see Swan out here. I have money burning for a lap dance.”

“Well it’ll keep burning _love_ , because she’s a no touch girl. You know this, Jones, we have lists of who can be touched.” This was true as on the door and tables through out the club, there were lists with pictures of who could be touched and warnings that anyone else are strictly no touch girls.

“Oh, come on. Let me just talk to her and I’m sure she’ll change her mind.”

“No. Now, am I going to have to get Leroy?”

He rolled his eyes as he had just gotten off his three months ban and knew that one more issue and he’d be banned for life. “No.” He then glared as he watched her leave. Kenzie had been watching and came over to him, pulling him to a corner. Regina’s brow raised when she saw this, and she moved to the security desk and put the headphones on so she could hear what was being said. She zoomed in and turned the volume up. “Love, you and I have done this before and you were great, but…”

“Shut up.” She said and rolled her eyes. “I know you want Emma like everyone else does. The shiny new toy, right? Well what if you could have her without paying for it?”

He looked around and looked at her. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say I know where she lives and I know your number and I can tell you when she leaves. I can also tell you that there’s an alley on the way to her place that has no security cameras.”

He looked at her and was thinking before shaking his head. “Not worth it. I’ll just have to charm her. But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about our conversation.”

“Fine. Just let me know if you…” Kenzie stopped, turning white as she saw an angry Regina storming towards her. “Shit.”

Killian turned around and put his hands up. “I told her no, Regina. I’m out of here.”

“Good idea, Jones. Kenzie, go up to my office right now and wait for me.” Regina said, storming past and going to the dressing room. “Mal!”

Mal, who had been talking to Emma and Lilly about their dance, turned around. “Yes, boss?” She asked, wondering what had the woman so mad.

“I need to talk to you right now. We have a serious situation. Emma, I want to talk to you later. I know I’m upset, but not at you, so don’t be worried. Just please come see me before you leave tonight.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Emma said, though no matter what she said, she was a bit worried. She watched the two leave and looked at Lilly. “What the hell was that about?”

“I have no idea.”

Regina pulled Mal into the storage room. “I’m fucking livid right now.”

“I can tell. What’s going on?”

“Kenzie. Do you know what that fucking tart just did?” Mal just shook her head. “After you had whatever conversation you had with Jones, she pulled him aside. Obviously, I was curious, so I went to the security system and started watching and listening. She told him that she knew he wanted to sleep with Emma so she said she knew where Emma lived, she could text him when Emma left, and that there was an alley by her place with no security camera. Mal, she was setting Emma up to be raped!”

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

“I’m not. I have it recorded, and I have that bitch up in my office. I’m livid. Do I call the cops? I’m firing her, no question, but what else do I do?”

Mal sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I think we leave that up to Emma. Fire her, yes, but let Emma decide if she wants to press charges. What did Killian say?”

“He said it wasn’t worth it. He may have caused us trouble with touching, but he’s never crossed that line. Damnit, why did she have to do this? She’s a good dancer and makes us money.”

“Yes, but if she’s willing to put another dancer in danger, she’s a liability.”

“And you know I’d be this upset no matter what girl she put in danger.”

“Yes, Regina, I know that. You have no reason to defend being upset. I think we should let Emma do this round and then talk to her.”

Regina nodded and took some deep breaths. “I swear to god I’m going to kill her. And yes, that’s because it’s Emma.”

Mal rolled her eyes and hugged the woman. “Just go get a drink, take a breather and we’ll go up there together. I’m going to get the girls ready for round change.” Regina nodded and headed off to the bar, ordering a club soda on ice. Mal took a breath and went back to the dressing room. She saw Lilly touching up the make up on Emma’s back and then cleared her throat. “Okay girls, Ashley, you’ll go first, Lilly second, then Emma, followed by Gia. The big wigs are still out there, so go make that money!” She gave Emma what she hoped was a reassuring wink as they walked out and then went to see what the last group made. After handing out their money (again, nothing under $1500, but nothing as much as Emma’s), she went and found Regina. “Ready?”

“Yes.” The two went upstairs and when they went in Regina’s office. Mal noticed Kenzie had been crying and no part of her felt sorry for the girl.

“Regina, I’m so sorry, I know that was stupid, I was just so upset and…”

“No. I don’t want to hear any excuses, Kenzie. You just offered to have another woman raped. Do you get that? Do you understand how horrible that is?”

Kenzie looked down. “Yes. I don’t think I’d have actually gone through with it though.”

“You don’t think you would? Are you fucking kidding me? Tell me, Kenzie, what did she ever do to you to deserve for you to try and get her raped? Aww, did she make more money than you, pretty baby?” She asked with a mock voice. “Get over it, Kenzie. Shit happens in life, but you use it and you get better; you don’t go and set someone up to be assaulted!” Regina sat down at her desk. “You’re fired and banned from here and you be your name will be blacklisted from any other club, restaurant or even bar in this area. I’m going to talk to Emma and see if she wants to press charges, so you are to stay here until that is done.” She pressed a button on her desk and Jennifer came in. “Take Miss Martine down to Leroy’s office. James is there and is expecting her. Miss Martine, I’m severely disappointed in you.”

Kenzie clenched her jaw. “You’ll regret this. I made you money. I let people touch me, I went to the back room. Your precious White Swan won’t do that. You’ll be begging for me to come back.”

“Get the fuck out of my office.”

Kenzie kept her head up high as she left and made her way down to Leroy’s office. Before either Regina or Mal could say anything, a loud cheer rang up from the club floor. “What is tat about?” Regina asked, going to the window.

Mal grinned. “Our dancers.” She said as Emma cheekily took off Lilly’s bikini top as the two danced. “They’re good together.”

Regina watched as Lilly did the same back to Emma. She was impressed as not many girls did even half nude dances on their first night on stage. “Look at that money come in.” She said as hundred of notes were thrown onto the stage. She then smirked as she watched Kenzie watch before going to Leroy’s office. “We don’t need Kenzie anymore.”

“Damn right we don’t. I think we should look into more partner dances.”

“I think you’re right. I’ll call up Grace now. Oh, and we need a tenth girl.”

“On it. I’ll bring Emma up as soon as the set is over.”

“Thanks.” Regina kept watching and couldn’t take her eyes off the toned and beautiful body that was dancing with Lilly. “She’s annoying and has bad jokes.” She said, but still stayed a moment longer before going to call Grace.

When they were done, Emma and Lilly burst into the dressing room laughing and chatting about how much fun that had been while Ashley and Gia grumbled about not getting any attention. Mal came back and smiled wide. “Good set girls!” She had four large envelopes in her hands. “Ashley and Gia, you two did amazing and each made $2,500!!” She said, handing the envelopes to them. Lilly, you made a whopping $3,260!! Good job!” She then looked at Emma. “And you, my little rock star, made the highest amount any girl has ever made on stage. Even more than anyone has ever made in the touch zone or lap dances. I present to you, $4,940!!”

Lilly happily hugged Emma. “Good job, Emma! That will pay for one of your online courses all on its own.”

While Emma was happy, she hated that now she had three people mad at her for what she made if going by the faces of Ashley and Gia were any indication. She took the envelope and did quick math in her head. She gave Lilly $40 and then gave Gia and Ashley each $800. “There, now we’re all even. We all worked hard out there, and we all earned this.”

Ashley was surprised and looked at Mal. “Can she do this?”

“If she wants to.” Mal said with a shrug, though she was truly touched.

“Emma, you don’t have to…” Gia started but Emma interrupted her.

“Hey, I didn’t come here to compete or make enemies or anything like that. I completely get why Mal does this competition thing, so we all go out and do our best, but honestly, I think we all deserve this. Take it.”

Gia shook her head and handed it back. “Thanks. I mean, really, I appreciate this, but I can’t take it from you. It’s so sweet, but you deserve this. You’re right that Mal does this to push us and well, I wanna out dance you fair and square.” She gave a grin. “And don’t worry about enemies; I’ve got your back.”

Ashley smiled and did the same. “She’s right. Thanks, so much for even thinking of it though.”

Lilly shrugged. “I’m keeping mine. You owe me anyway.”

Emma chuckled and put her envelope in her locker as she grabbed her robe. “Um, did boss lady still want to see me?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.” As they were heading to Regina’s office, Mal stopped her on the stairs. “Hey, so I don’t know if tonight is a fluke because of who we have in the CEO’s here or if it’s because you’re new or if you’ll always make this kind of money, but I want to tell you two things. One, don’t worry about what the other girls think and two, get yourself a good accountant. I can give you the number of the guy most the girls here use if you’d like. You don’t want tax time to come around and find you owe a bunch of money.”

Emma gave a nod. “I’ll do that, thanks.”

They came into Regina’s office and Regina gestured for her to sit. She sat behind her desk and rubbed her temples. “I really don’t know how to tell you this, Emma, and to be honest, I don’t want to.”

Emma’s stomach dropped at the tone. “Have I done something wrong?” She felt like that little girl who was being sat down and told she wasn’t wanted anymore.

Regina noticed the way Emma suddenly looked rejected and sad and she wanted to wrap her arms around her and comfort her. “No, Emma. You’ve done nothing wrong.” She took a breath as Mal sat on a chair next to Emma. “Earlier tonight, Kenzie did something that could have put you in danger. She has been fired, but we thought we should leave it up to as to if you wanted to press charges.”

“Press charges? I don’t understand. What did she do?”

“I think it would be easier to show you.” Regina said and gestured towards the screen on her desk. Emma moved closer and Regina pushed play.

Emma watched the interaction and felt betrayed and angered by what she saw. When it stopped, she sat there for a moment. “I…did she just try to set him up to rape me?”

Mal noticed Emma’s breathing increase and she reached over and put her hand on Emma’s. “Yes, honey. I’m sorry and I wish we didn’t have to tell you this, but we thought it best you know.”

“What kind of person…and he even thought about it.” She put her hand to her head. “I feel sick.”

Regina came around and knelt in front of Regina. “I understand. We feel sick too. She’s in the security office and we just want to know if you want it reported.”

“I…what if that makes her more upset? What if she comes after me now or has someone else do it? What the hell did I ever do to her?”

“Do you want her up here so you can ask her?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to do. Has this ever happened before?”

Mal shook her head. “Not that we’re aware of. Do you want me to get Lilly?”

“Yes please.”

Mal nodded and headed out. Regina took her chair and looked at Emma. “Emma, I don’t think there’s any wrong answer here.”

“What would you do?”

Regina took a breath. “I’ve been thinking about that. I think if it were me, I’d at least make a report so it’s on file. They’ll ask if you want to press charges, but personally, if it were me, I would leave it at the report. However, if you want to press charges, that’s your call and I’d fully support you.”

Emma swallowed. “But…I mean do the police care? I’ve seen the tv shows and I know that when it comes to…dancers, they kinda feel like they get what they deserve.”

“I think mostly that’s sex workers, but I happen to know someone on the force who would take this seriously and treat you with respect. I can call him and have him here in a half hour.”

Before Emma could say anything, Mal came in with Lilly. “I hope you don’t mind, but I told her what happened.” Mal said.

“It’s fine.” Emma said and looked at her friend. “What do I do?”

“You make a report, Emma, and we take public transportation to and from work. We be more observant.”

Emma sighed and gave a nod. “Okay.” She looked at Regina. “Can you call your friend? Can I go get dressed?”

“Yes, sweets.” Mal stated as Regina picked up her phone. “Go get dressed and come on back up here. You don’t have to tell anyone anything, but you also don’t have to keep it a secret.”

Emma gave a nod and Lilly put her arm around her as they went downstairs. Once in the dressing room, Emma looked at Lilly. “What did I do wrong?”

Lilly hugged Emma close, keeping her arms around her. “You did nothing wrong, Emma. She’s jealous and is obviously a horrible person.”

Ruby came in and sighed as she sat at her station. “I heard I missed quite the night. Good earnings, Swan.” She then looked over and noticed Emma was upset as she was getting her jeans on. “What’s wrong? I heard you had an amazing night.”

“Yeah, I did. I just…something happened and…well it doesn’t matter. Thanks for the compliment.”

Ruby looked over at Lacey who shrugged and then back at Emma. “Did someone give you a hard time? Some of these girls get really jealous, Emma, and you have to ignore them.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Emma said, slipping her shirt on.

Zelena came in and looked at Emma. “Is it true? Did Kenzie really try to get Jones to rape you?”

“What?!” Ruby asked, standing up.

“How did you hear about that?” Lilly asked as Emma slumped in her chair.

“Jones was telling everyone.”

“Great.” Emma said. “Maybe I should just quit.”

“Oh hell no.” Ruby stated. “You’re not quitting because of this. Please tell me you’re pressing charges.”

“Regina’s calling a friend of hers that’s in the police force and I’m making a report. Do you guys know Jones? Do I need to be worried?”

“He’s a flirt and a creep, but he won’t come after you, especially not now that you’re making a report.” Zelena stated. “I think he likes the attention.”

Emma gave a nod. “I need to go back to Regina’s office. Thanks for the support guys.”

“No problem. Hey, wanna go for a bite to eat when we close up?” Ruby asked. “Zee, Lacey, and I usually go to my gran’s diner.”

Emma smiled. “Sure, thanks.”

Emma went up to Regina’s office and knocked on the door. When Regina said to come in, she did and right away noticed the police officer in there. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he was her brother the way they looked alike.

“Emma, this is Officer Nolan. David, this is Emma.”

The three talked and David watched the video. He wrote up the report and asked Emma more than once about pressing charges. She kept saying she didn’t want to, but she wanted this all on record. He assured her it would be and that he’d talk to Killian as well. He gave Emma the report number and said he’d send a copy to her once it was all typed up.

When they were done and he’d left, Emma let out a sigh. “This was such a good night until this happened.”

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Regina stated. “You did amazingly well tonight and you should be proud.”

Emma smirked a bit. “Thanks. You didn’t think I had it in me, did you?”

Regina was taken aback by this but recovered quickly. “I did hire you, Miss Swan. Now, get out of here and be ready to keep proving yourself.”

“Yes, boss.” If Emma didn’t know any better, she’d think Regina had a bit of a crush on her. The thought of that made her smile. She wasn’t looking for a relationship or anything, but it could be fun to play with her boss.

After the group ate, Emma and Lilly went home where Emma put her money in her safe. She smiled as she went to bed as even after what happened, she felt on top of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. Still not sure where this story is going but having fun with it.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 3**

Word of the new dancer at The Queen’s Club spread fast and the club was busier than it had been in a while. All the girls benefited from this, and with healthy, and friendly, competition, they were making more money than they had in a long time. Of course, those who did the lap dances and the back room made more, but Emma was happy just dancing. Regina loved the new partner dances, though she found that when watching Emma, she’d get all hot and bothered and a bit jealous when Lilly or Ruby would touch her. She had forbidden Zelena to dance with Emma after the two had a hot and heavy make out session on stage that left Regina reeling. She could swear Emma had been looking right at her the whole time they made out and it unnerved the brunette.

Mal had noticed Regina’s actions and hired Jayme who looked a lot like Emma in hopes she’d ease the tension her boss exuded these days. She did not and Mal just shook her head at the woman. “You either need to fuck her or get over her, Regina. You’re about to burst.”

“I’m fine.” Regina said, working on the books. “Besides, it’s Emma’s day off today.”

“Thank gods.” Mal mumbled as she watched out the windows as those who were in did their training. They were closed on Mondays and most Tuesdays unless they had private parties, but they would use those days to do trainings if needed. She furrowed her brow as she saw Emma come in with Lilly and went to the scheduling book. “It is her day off, so why is she here?”

Regina looked up from her desk and out to the floor to see Emma laughing with Lilly, Ruby, and Jayme. “I have no idea. Nothing better to do? Unless…do you think she’s interested in giving lap dances? That’s what the training is for today.”

Mal raised a brow. “It could make her a ton of money.”

“But she wouldn’t. She has been adamant about no one touching her.” Regina rolled her eyes. “Next she’ll be wanting to work the back room.”

“And what’s so bad about that? It would make us more money.”

“Emma’s not that kind of girl. She shouldn’t be doing that.” Regina said, going back to her paperwork.

“Regina, none of the girls should be doing that, if we’re being honest, but they do and they make good money. Seriously, you need to get over…”

“Stop. Just stop telling me what I need to do and go do your damn job.”

Mal sighed and rolled her eyes as she left the office. She went to the girls and looked at Emma. “What are you doing here, Swan?” She knew she was taking her frustration out on Emma but she didn’t care.

Emma was taken aback. “I…I just came to hang out until Lilly is done and then we’ve got appointments with the accountant. Am I not allowed here? Lilly said it was okay.”

Mal sighed, now feeling guilty. “It’s fine. I’m sorry, it’s just been a tense morning.”

Ruby smirked. “Boss lady all frustrated seeing Emma?”

“What?” Emma asked. “What do you mean?”

“Emma, don’t tell me you’re seriously that blind or naive.” Zelena scoffed. “She’s got the hots for you. She gets totally jealous when you get attention from anyone. That kiss we did? She yelled at me for an hour afterwards and told me I could never do that again.”

Emma blushed and looked at Mal. “Is that true? Look, I don’t want to be the cause of any issues or drama.”

“It is true, but it’s not your fault. Look, just go on like normal and she’ll get over it.” Mal said. “And I won’t take out my frustration on you again. That was highly unprofessional and I’m sorry.”

Emma shrugged. “It’s fine.” She then went to sit at the bar to fill out admission forms for school as Lilly got to work.

About a half hour later, she jumped as she heard a voice behind her. “Thought maybe you changed your mind about lap dances.”

She turned and saw Regina, noticing for the first time the small smirk she held when she talked. “Nah. I wouldn’t be good at it. I’m just waiting for Lilly so we can go see the accountant afterwards.”

Regina sat next to Emma. “I think you’d be amazing at it, but as always, there’s no pressure.” She casually looked at the papers. “Going to school?”

“I’d like to. I’ve always wanted to get a degree in something, and I think I’ve finally figured out what for.” She finished her water. “I’m thinking admin. I’d like to own my own business one day, though I admit, I’m not sure what it will be.” She chuckled.

“Well, maybe you’ll have your own club one day.” Regina said, sipping her tonic water. “So, what makes you think you’d be no good at lap dancing?”

Emma shrugged. “I realized I’m okay with guys watching me dance, but I just don’t think I could handle them touching me.”

Regina noticed a look Emma got whenever she talked about getting touched. She knew that look from others. “You’ve been touched before, haven’t you? When you didn’t want it.”

Emma nodded, looking down. “Too many times growing up. Foster care is good when it works, but when people who want kids for the wrong reasons slip through the cracks, it’s terrible. Unless you’re a kid lucky enough to have someone fighting for you, they don’t care. They aren’t going to waste their time with someone who has no one.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Emma and I do understand why you’d feel the way you do. However, this would be different as you would be in charge. You’d have all the power and some women find that exhilarating.” Regina didn’t know why she was pushing this with the blonde, but she just couldn’t stop herself. “You know, we do get the female customers too. They find you just as hot as the men do and you could be a female only dancer.”

“Really? I didn’t know that was an option.” Emma said and looked down. “I just don’t know if I’d be any good.” She bit her lip, thinking about what Zelena had told her. She tried hard to hide her smirk. “Could I maybe practice with you…in private?” Emma saw Regina’s face turn red and noticed how flustered she looked and had no idea why that made her want to giggle.

“I um…well I suppose that’s something we can set up. You work Wednesday, so maybe come in a half hour before…”

“Why not now? I mean, I have time, I’m here, and you don’t have to pay me for it.” Emma stated, though part of her was also nervous. “I even have a new outfit I could try out on you.”

Regina swallowed though her throat remained dry. This was dangerous territory and it was almost as if Emma knew what she was doing. She shifted in her seat, feeling the heat and moisture already between her legs. “Fine.” She heard herself say and instantly regretted it. “Be in my office in ten minutes.” She then got up and headed up the steps to her office, knowing Emma was watching every move.

Emma had no idea what she was playing at but now, it was real. “Shit.” She said, going back to the changing room. She moussed up her hair, getting the curls to look perfect, put on some make up and then her new outfit. She had black and silver high heals with attached “stocking” that basically consisted of two strips of rhinestone cladded leather that crisscrossed up each leg and attached to leather garter belts around her thighs. There was a black leather collar that was also studded in rhinestones that attached to a barely there bikini top, again in black leather with rhinestones. From there, two thin straps of leather crisscrossed across both her stomach and back and connected to a black thong with rhinestones in the front. The only thing she hadn’t accounted for was the scars on her back, but if she left her hair down and didn’t turn around, Regina wouldn’t see them. Though, it really didn’t matter as Regina was her boss and not an actual client. The truth was, she had practiced with Lilly before as she found she did like dancing and the ‘power’ it seemed to give her, but she didn’t know if she was ready to dance for anyone else.

“Emma? What in the world were you and Regina talking about and why are you dressed like that when we’re closed?” Mal asked, coming into the room.

“I um…well I asked if I could give her a private lap dance to see if I’m any good.” Emma said, trying to sound innocent.

“In other words, you challenged her and she took it.” Mal rolled her eyes. “Emma, you’re playing with fire. Regina…she’s got a great heart that she doesn’t show often, but if she likes you like I suspect she does, she will protect her heart for fear of getting hurt.”

Emma sighed. “Mal, it’s just a little fun. I’m not going to hurt her; I have no intentions of that.”

“I get it, but just be careful.”

Emma put her robe on and shrugged. “I mean, you could come and watch too if you wanted. If I do this, Regina said I could be a ‘women only’ dancer so practice would be good.”

“Regina wouldn’t like that today, but if it’s something you do decide on doing, you will practice with me so you can learn how to handle handsy women. We do not let dancers out there until they can handle anything thrown at them.”

Emma gave a nod. “I see. Wish me luck.” She said and headed up to Regina’s office.

Mal sighed. “Good luck to both of you.”

Emma came into Regina’s office and cleared her throat. Regina had been pretending to work and held a finger up as she finished typing on her computer before turning the screen off. She then stood and took one of the chairs in her office and put it in the middle of the room. She sat down and looked at Emma. “For this, I’m going to act like a good customer. I won’t touch you unless you guide my hands to do so. You know the rules, I presume?”

“Yes. No kissing, no letting them touch between our legs and no touching any of their private areas.”

“Good.” Regina pointed over to a table where her music was set up. Pick a song and try it out.” Regina inwardly focused on anything but the blonde in her office. _She has terrible jokes._ She told herself, preparing for what was to come. Emma went over and scrolled through and smirked as she picked one and then took a breath. She hit play and then turned and dropped her robe. Regina looked up as Beyonce’s ‘Naughty Girl’ came on and all her resolve was gone. Damn, she wanted the blonde bad. She wanted to take those straps around her body and pull them until she was in her lap and…fuck. Now she was dancing.

Emma stared at Regina; a predator watching her prey. She had no idea where this attitude and confidence came from, but the way Regina was looking at her just egged her on. She could see want, lust, even need in Regina’s eyes and she loved it. She was in control and if this was how it was out on the floor, she wanted it. Emma moved her body to the music, gyrating her hips, rolling her stomach, swishing her hair as she slowly moved closer to the woman in the chair.

Regina swallowed, though any moisture in her body was very much in her southern regions. Emma oozed sex appeal and confidence and Regina felt she was in a trap. _Dead puppies, maggots, mother in her underwear._ Regina needed to think of anything but the blonde in front of her. Too fucking late. Emma straddled her and brought her body so close to Regina that she could smell her vanilla body spray. The woman was too damn sexy for her own good and part of Regina wanted to just take her and show her who the real predator in the room was. She watched as Emma smiled and slid to her knees in front of Regina, running her hands up Regina’s legs but stopping just at the edge of the ‘safe zone’. _Don’t fucking stop. Keep going, touch me, fuck me._ Regina closed her eyes a moment as Emma stood and turned, her now perfect ass just inches away from her. She was a bit surprised when Emma took her hand and brought it to touch her ass, smirking over her shoulder as she then moved it down her leg. Regina wanted to do more, wanted to pull Emma on top of her, wrap her arm around her and shove her fingers… _what are those marks?_ She thought to herself as she noticed scarring on Emma’s back she had never noticed before.

Emma knew the moment she fucked up because Regina’s whole demeanor changed. She went from looking sexually frustrated to a look of pity and Emma knew she was looking at her scars. She should have asked Mal to cover them and chastised herself for not doing so. She turned around and as the music ended, she stepped away and got her robe. “I’m sorry. I…usually I have Lilly to put make up over them, so the customers don’t see. I forgot…I’m sorry.”

Regina shook her head, coming out of her fog. Emma’s confidence was completely gone, and she now looked like a vulnerable child; probably much how she looked when she got those scars. “Emma, there’s nothing to be sorry for.” Regina said and then cleared her throat as it was still dry. She went to her desk and took a drink of water before offering Emma her own water bottle. “That was amazing, Swan. You are very good at this and I think you should seriously consider doing more of it. Mal can give private training as she usually does for handling handsy customers and then you can work with Grace on some choreography. We could have you giving women lap dances by the end of next week.” She looked up at Emma and her heart broke as she saw the blonde wiping away some tears. She gave the woman a couple seconds and then sat back in her chair. “Emma, there’s nothing to be upset about.”

Emma sniffed, taking a breath. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m letting this get to me. It’s just…you say it’s no big deal, but I saw how it changed you the moment you saw them. You had pity in your eyes, and I can’t stand that look. It’s hard to feel sexy when you feel so vulnerable.”

Regina sighed and went over to Emma, taking her hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to give you a look of pity. All I could think was what the hell you had to have gone through to get those scars. You don’t owe me an explanation, you don’t have to tell me anything, but please know that those scars don’t define you. You are beautiful, sexy, and a powerhouse when you want to be. Remember that, Emma. You are not a victim of your past if you don’t let yourself be.”

Emma nodded and took a few deep breaths. “Thanks. Sorry, I don’t know why I got so emotional.”

“It’s fine, Emma. Now, is this something you’d like to pursue? Maybe at least do the training with Mal?”

Emma thought for a moment and nodded. “I think so. If I can handle grabby women, I will keep going with it. Before you saw the scars, I was feeling good and in power like you said I would.”

“Good. Emma, this is going to bring you more attention and more money which also means, more jealousy.”

“It’s fine. The girls aren’t as bad anymore about it.”

“Great, then go ahead and get changed and expect a call from Mal later to set up a time for training. As always, if you change your mind at any time, it’s okay.”

“Sounds good.” Emma said, feeling a bit better about everything. “Thanks, Regina.”

When Emma left, Regina sat back in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair. She then locked her door and went to the sofa in her office, doing something she _rarely_ ever did. With the lights turned low, she undid the button on her dress pants and slid her hand inside. She closed her eyes and pictured the blonde in front of her, her body gyrating and her breasts heaving inches from her face. Regina was soaking and she easily slid two fingers inside herself, biting her hand to stop herself from moaning. She moved her body as if Emma was on top of her, her fingers curling inside her. “Fuck yes, Emma.” She moaned as her orgasm hit her hard. She took a few moments to calm her heart and steady her breathing before she removed her hand and sighed. “You’re going to be the death of me, Swan.”

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

“Come on baby, give Mama what she paid for.” Mal said, pulling Emma onto her lap and sliding her hands up the blonde’s legs.

Flustered, Emma tried taking Mal’s hands and guiding them to a more appropriate spot as she kept moving her body. “I am, sweetie, just sit back and relax.” She cooed softly, moving Mal’s hands to her stomach.

Mal almost rolled her eyes as she moved her hands behind Emma’s back and pulled her close. “Wrong move.”

Emma sighed and closed her eyes. “Damnit.”

“You were right in moving my hands off your legs, but by moving them to your stomach, you gave me the ability to pull you close. Switch spots.” She said, getting up and having Emma sit down. She sat in Emma’s lap and took her hands. “Okay, your hands up on my legs. I take them, give you that sit back and relax speech, then I lace my fingers with yours, making you feel special and distracting you as I stand back up and regain control.” She said, doing the movements as she explained them. “I know you think I’m being dramatic and that this would never happen, but it does. Surprisingly, drunk women can be worse than men. Of course, if there’s someone you just cannot get control over, you give security the sign.”

“Right.” Emma nodded with a sigh. The sign was to basically stare down security until they come over and check on them. “And I’ll still be on the don’t touch list? I still don’t want guys touching me.”

“Right. We’re actually redoing the lists. We’re going to have it split into Dancers only, Lap Dances for Men, for Women and for both Genders, and Only touch while giving you a lap dance. We’re going to basically have a picture of each of you and under it will be what your specialties are. As you know, we don’t advertise the back room. I know it’s going to seem confusing, and we need to have a bit of room while they get used to it. If a man touches you, the first thing you do is nicely remind him that you’re on the do not touch list. If he keeps it up, then you get me involved. Don’t be surprised if there are some nights where there aren’t women here for lap dances.”

“I’m actually counting on that.” Emma stated. “I don’t know that I could do this every night.”

“You don’t have to. However, we’re getting a rather large bachelorette party in two weeks for a lesbian couple and they booked the place for a private party that Tuesday. I asked them how they’d feel about having a newly trained dancer, and she agreed to it. I thought that way you can start out without the usual crowed watching. How does that sound?”

“Perfect. Do you think I’m ready?”

“Yes. I think we need to work a bit more on the handsy ones, but I do think you’re ready.”

Emma smirked. “You just want to touch me some more.”

Mal laughed and playfully smacked Emma’s ass. “If I really wanted to touch you, I could. I could have you begging for it in seconds, Princess.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Between you and Regina, I don’t know who’s worse.”

Regina watched from her office, her stress ball in her hand, clenching her jaw every time Mal touched Emma. “So, that’s the Swan Princess you’ve got your eyes on?” Cora asked as she joined her daughter at the window. Cora didn’t come in often, but when she did, she loved seeing what Regina had done to the place.

“You’ve been talking to Zelena?” Regina asked, rolling her eyes.

“It’s not hard to see, dear. You’re vein is popping out every time Mal touches the girl.” She said, touching Regina’s forehead vein. “She’s cute and from what I hear, she’s kind and has a good heart. Why don’t you go for it, Regina?”

Regina sighed and turned around. “Mom, I’m her boss, I’m about fifteen years older than her, and she…could hurt me.” She added quietly.

Cora looked at her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. “Regina, you’ll never find love again if you only worry about getting hurt. I know it killed you with Daniel and I know it was hard to move on from that, but my dear, you could be happy again.”

Regina blinked the tears. “Mom, please don’t. I loved him, I gave him everything I had, and it wasn’t enough. I would have done anything for him, and he goes and takes my heart and stomps on it dragging it with him as he left.”

“I know my darling, I know.” Cora said, rubbing circles on Regina’s back. “I’m sorry I brought it up, I truly am, but imagine having someone who can take that pain away.”

“And you think that blonde down there can do that?”

“I think if you let her in, she could do that and more.”

Regina sighed and faced the window again, wiping her tears. “She’s my employee, mom, and she’s fifteen years younger than me.”

“So? Okay the employee thing could get a bit tricky; especially as she’s using the money to go to school, but so long as you trust her, that’s all that matters. The age thing is nothing, dear. She’s legal; that’s all that matters. Do you think she likes you?”

“I have no idea. Does Zelena know?”

“Zelena said Emma’s about as closed off emotionally as you are. That girl has been hurt, Regina. You’re kindred spirits.”

“She’s been hurt worse than me, mom. I saw the scars. Someone really did a number on her and it makes my blood boil to think of someone hurting her.”

“You’re going to have to do something, Regina. You’ve got it bad.”

“I know, but if she doesn’t like me – god that sounds so immature – but if she doesn’t, it’s going to make things worse.”

“It’s the risk you take.”

Regina watched as Emma straddled Mal and started dancing. “The risk I take.” She said with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Over the next week, Emma did her shifts and then had extra practice with Mal either before or after her shifts. She wanted to be ready for the double bachelorette party and knew practice was best. Lilly was sick of Emma practicing on her, so Emma asked the other girls if any of them were willing. “Sorry Swan, I don’t want Regina getting the wrong idea.” Ruby said and Emma huffed.

“She doesn’t own me, Ruby; hell, we’re not even dating. She’s the boss, that’s it.”

“The boss who’s made it perfectly clear that no one is to touch you.” Zelena said with a smirk.

“It’s not fair.” Emma said, sounding like a child. “I’m not some piece of property that she can control.”

“Go tell her that.” Ruby shrugged and then snapped her head up when Emma stood. “I was kidding; don’t tell her that.”

Emma shook her head. “You’re right though. I need to have a talk with her because I don’t need everyone being scared to interact with me.” Emma threw her robe on and before she could be talked out of it, she was making her way up to Regina’s office. “Hey Jenny, can I talk to the boss?”

Jenny smiled and picked up the phone. “Emma Swan is asking to speak with you. Yes, ma’am.” She hung up. “She said you can go in.”

Emma went in and closed the door before moving over to Regina’s desk with her arms crossed. “Regina I really…”

Regina held her hand up as the other one punched in numbers. “One second.” When she finished, she finally looked at Emma and instantly knew the girl was upset. “What’s wrong? Who’s messing with you?”

“You are!”

Regina was surprised at both Emma’s tone and her accusation. “Pardon?”

“I asked the girls if I could practice with them, but they said there’s no way they’re doing anything that will make you mad. Regina, they won’t even stand and talk to me if you’re around because they’re scared you’ll yell at them. What the hell is that all about? Last I checked, you were my boss, not my owner."

Regina rose a brow as part of her was impressed with Emma’s confidence, but the other part of her was honestly a bit scared. She honestly had no excuses for her actions. She sighed and gestured to the chair. “Please sit, Miss Swan.”

Emma did so, but she was still angry. “I want to get along with them, Regina, and we had been for a while. Now, they’re scared to even talk to me. Do you know how that feels? It’s not even anything I did!”

“I know, I know.” Regina said, deflating. “I’m sorry, Emma, and you must know I never apologize.” She put her elbows on her desk and rubbed her face before resting her head in her hands. “Emma, I’m sorry. I…I’m going to be honest here and I hate being vulnerable, but the truth is, I like you.” She looked at the blonde. “I’ve tried not to since you’re my employee, but I can’t help it. I think you’re not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well.”

Emma crossed her arms. “Oh? What’s my favorite color? What’s my middle name? Where did I grow up? Be _honest_ Regina, you only like what you see.”

Regina was offended, though she wasn’t sure she could answer Emma’s questions. She thought a moment. “I’d guess that your favorite color is green because I know your favorite shirt is that beautiful green sweater you wear often. Your middle name is Marie and you grew up mostly in Boston, but also spent some time in Minnesota – which is a story I’d like to know more about.”

“How…Okay, green was a great guess and I think the most common middle name is Marie, but how did you know the other stuff?”

“I know you girls think I ignore you when you’re talking and I’m down there, but I don’t. Emma, you’re right in that I don’t know you as much as I should, but I swear to you it’s not just your looks. If it was just your looks, I’d have fucked you by now and been done with it. I’m putting myself out there, but Emma, would you go on a date with me?”

Emma was a bit surprised at that and now wished she hadn’t come up here. “Regina…you’re my boss. I’m flattered and honored, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. The girls are already scared to even talk to me and I can’t imagine us dating would make it any better. Besides, what if we don’t work out? How would we go on working like this? I…I may have started here to make quick money, but I’m finding I really like it and I’ve enrolled in schooling and I need this job, Regina. I’m sorry, but I just…it’s not that I don’t like you, I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Regina gave a nod, her heart sinking. “I understand. You’re probably right anyway. Look, this won’t affect anything and I’ll be more professional. I’m sorry, Emma.”

“It’s okay, Regina. Thank you and I’m sorry too.”

“It’s fine. You should get ready for your shift.”

After work that night, Emma told Lilly about what had happened and admitted she wished she could have said yes to Regina. “I just don’t need more awkwardness at work, you know?”

“I get it, Emma, but as much as I know Regina likes you, I know you like her too. But maybe this is good, maybe you can both move on and not mix work with pleasure.”

The night of the bachelorette party came and Emma was a mix of nerves and excitement. Lilly, Zelena, Ruby, Ashley, Gia and Emma were the only ones working that night besides the bartender and D.J. Mal and Regina were there, but the girls expected them to stay in the office or background as usual. That being said, when Emma saw Regina laughing and even drinking with the party, she couldn’t help but be curious. “Zelena? I’ve never seen Regina join in the party before.”

“Oh, that’s because one of the brides is her high school friend Kathryn. Don’t worry, she won’t ask for a lap dance or anything.”

“I’m not worried; I was just curious.”

Regina needed this night; needed to get over Emma Swan. Kathryn brought friends and as promised, introduced Regina to her cousin’s friend who was single and hot. Regina instantly started flirting with her and the woman returned it. Regina couldn’t help but smirk when she saw Emma giving Lauren the stink eye. Mal, who also knew the brides, sat back and figured she’d enjoy the show.

Emma and Regina were both doing their best to make the other jealous all night, but all that did was make the girl’s more money. Mal just shook her head knowing they were playing with fire. When Regina kissed Lauren, Emma saw red and put her all in the dance she was giving. She realized her mistake a bit too late when the customer’s hand went to an area that wasn’t allowed. Of course Regina saw it and glared at Emma, but Emma was able to take back control in the situation.

After the party, Emma had just gotten to the dressing room when Regina marched in. “Miss Swan! My office; now!”

“Fuck.” Emma said under her breath and slid her robe on before following Regina. In the office, she tried not to roll her eyes. “Regina, it was a mistake and I corrected it.”

“It never should have happened, Emma! That is a NO GO and you know it.”

Emma stepped right up to Regina. “It’s not like I guided her hand there!”

“You didn’t stop it either!”

“Is that why you’re mad? She got to touch me and you didn’t?!”

“Miss Swan!”

“Don’t Miss Swan me, Regina. The truth is your jealous and you’re taking it out on me!”

“The truth is, you let a client touch you where they are not supposed…” Regina was cut off by Emma’s lips on hers in a bruising kiss. She kissed her back for a moment before pushing her away. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Emma tripped as she was pushed back and fell into the sofa. She smirked as her robe fell off her shoulders. “I saw you watching me, Regina.”

“You were watching me as well, Emma.” What the hell was going on here? “What are you playing at?”

Emma frustratingly ran her fingers through her hair. “Okay, I was watching you too and I hated seeing you with that woman. God Regina, you have no idea what you’ve done to me.”

“What I’ve done to you?”

“Yes! Before you told me you like me and asked me out, I was fine. I was fine with the innocent flirting and all that, but now…fuck Regina, now the thought of you with someone else drives me crazy.”

Regina sighed and sat on the other end of the sofa. “You can’t have it both ways, Emma. You can’t say you won’t date me because of work and then get mad if I’m with someone else.” This was all so new for Regina as usually she was the one being wanted; not the one wanting.

“I know.” Emma sighed. “I know. I just…how will the others react? I don’t ever want to be accused of getting special treatment, nor do I want it to affect either of our work.”

“I understand all of that Emma. I’d be willing to keep it a secret for a while; while we see how and if we work. Then, if we do, we can say it’s not a big deal because we’ve already been together. As far as it affecting our work, that would only happen if we let it. So long as you NEVER volunteer for the back room, I can keep myself professional knowing that I’m the only one you actually want.”

Emma listened and nodded a bit. “Sure. Yeah, that sounds good actually. And um…I’m sorry for kissing you like that. I should have been more respectful.”

“I’m not sorry at all.” Regina said with a chuckle. “I’m sorry I pushed you away because I’d rather be doing other things on this sofa right now than just talking.”

Emma chuckled. “We haven’t even had a date, Miss Mills.”

“Mmm I like that, but I prefer Mistress.” Regina purred, moving closer to Emma. “Maybe one night you can borrow Ruby’s naughty school girl outfit and I can show you a super secret room in the way, way back.” She said, her fingertips tickling over Emma’s arm.

“Are you being serious?” Emma asked, arousal flooding her.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Regina smirked, straddling Emma.

“I very much would.”

The two kissed and fires ignited within them. Kissing, biting, moaning, gyrating as two bodies connected. After about an hour and three orgasms, Emma reluctantly put her robe back on and headed down to get dressed, a promise of a real date after her Friday shift making her smile.

“Geez, Emma, what happened? You were up there forever.” Lilly asked, glad Emma was finally back

“Oh, she saw a customer touch me where they shouldn’t, so she made me do some training right away after bitching at me forever.”

Mal raised a brow as she knew that wasn’t Regina’s style. Everyone else was gone but them and she cornered Emma. “That’s not true, is it?”

“You don’t think she yelled at me?”

“I think she did, but I don’t think she did training.” Mal saw the fear in Emma’s eyes and she sighed. “Never mind. I don’t wanna know.” She chuckled as she left, going up to Regina’s office.

“You fucked her, didn’t you?” Lilly asked.

“Lilly! I…we…you can’t tell anyone. We’re keeping it a secret okay? But she did really yell at me.”

Lilly laughed as Emma changed. “I won’t tell anyone. Just…warn me if you’re bringing her home. That’s kinda weird to think of your boss in your house.”

“I will.” Emma said with a chuckle. “Let’s go home; I’m exhausted.”

That week, Emma found Regina yelling at her more often than usual and at first it hurt her, but when she realized it made the girls not suspect a thing and actually not be afraid of her anymore, she was a little thankful for it. Mal knew what was going on, Emma was sure of it, because she’d give Emma little winks and smirks. Yes, Regina had told her, but that was okay. On Friday after her shift ended early, she changed and snuck out before anyone missed her. Around the corner, she got into a waiting car and smiled as soft lips found her own. “I’ve been wanting to do that for days.” Regina said.

Emma chuckled. “I want to do more of that, but I’m starving.”

The two had an amazing dinner with even better conversation, but afterwards, Emma was finding it hard to not yawn. “I’m so sorry. I just…it was a busy night and I’m finding I’m really tired.”

“It’s okay, Emma. Do you want me to take you back to your place?”

“I mean…unless your place is on offer?”

Regina smiled. “It is, and we don’t have to do anything but sleep.”

“Shower?”

“Yes, you can shower.” Regina chuckled, driving off. She pulled in and looked over to see Emma asleep. She smiled softly as she stroked the woman’s cheek. “Emma. We’re here.”

Emma opened her eyes and instantly blushed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. Come on, Sleepy head, let’s get inside.”

After a short tour of Regina’s grand house, they ended in Regina’s bedroom. “My shower is in there; go take one and help yourself to anything you need. I’ll find something for you to wear for pajamas.”

Emma enjoyed her shower and came out to find fluffy sweat pants and a tshirt. She got in them and then in Regina’s bed where the woman was reading. “Oh my god. I’m never leaving this bed. It’s like a fucking cloud.”

Regina chuckled and put her book away before turning and cuddling with Emma. “If you want to live in my bed, I won’t complain.”

Emma smiled and buried into Regina’s side. “Thank you for tonight. I’m sorry I’m so tired.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m glad you decided to come here. Did you tell Lilly so she doesn’t worry?”

“Yes, and don’t worry, she’s keeping our secret.” Emma mumbled, sleep already taking her. “G’night R’gina.”

“Good night, Princess.” Regina stated, kissing Emma’s forehead.

Regina could feel the sun coming through the curtains as she dreamed that Emma was between her legs, sucking on her clit. She moaned and then realized it wasn’t a dream and she was already so damn close. “Fuck, Emma.”

Emma chuckled, rubbing Regina’s clit as she looked up at her. “Took you long enough to wake up.” She said before going back to sucking at Regina’s clit. “You taste so fucking good, Regina, give me more.” She nipped at her as she slid two fingers inside of her.

Regina gripped the sheets as she felt her body reacting. “Fuck yes…right…there…yes…EMMA!” She called as her orgasm hit her. Never before had she woken up to something so wonderful.

Emma kissed up Regina’s body and slid back in next to her. “Good morning.”

“Mmm good fucking morning. I could get used to waking up to that.” Emma grinned at her. “How long have you been awake, Princess?”

“About an hour. I um…Regina I did some snooping because I was looking for a phone charger.”

“Oh?” Regina chuckled, knowing what Emma found.

“You…you like to play, huh?”

Regina turned to face Emma. “I like to be prepared. I haven’t used most of what you found because I haven’t actually had anyone to use them on. Some things I’ve used on myself, but don’t worry, they’re all clean.”

“You ah…you have someone now.”

“I do. Anything in particular you liked?”

Emma blushed a bit. “Um all of it?”

Regina laughed and kissed Emma. “Okay princess. I’m going to go use the bathroom and when I come back, I want you naked with your legs spread and your hands holding the headboard.”

“Oo…okay.” Emma said and Regina just smirked and went to the bathroom. When she came out, she was happy to see the blonde had listened.

Regina watched as Emma’s breathing was erratic and she was obviously turned on in anticipation. She went to the small wardrobe and got out some silk scarves. Completely naked herself, she went and tied Emma’s hands to the headboard before tying a scarf around Emma’s head so she couldn’t see. Regina took a moment to appreciate the view. “You’re so beautiful, Princess.” She ran her hands along Emma’s body, roughly kneading her breasts and pinching at her nipples. “So fucking beautiful.”

“Regina…please.” Emma whimpered, her hips bucking slightly.

“Oh someone is impatient.” Regina chuckled and leaned down taking a nipple into her mouth. “You’ll be begging me to stop soon enough.” She went to the wardrobe and put on her strap on and grabbed a few other things. “Open your legs.” She commanded and Emma did so, allowing Regina to sit between them. “That’s a good girl.” Regina purred, getting to work as she strapped the butterfly vibrator around Emma. Putting it in place on Emma’s clit, she turned it on low and rubbed Emma’s thighs.

Emma moaned and gyrated her hips, loving this, but wanting more. “God yes.” She moaned.

“Oh darling, we’re just getting started.” Regina said, putting the lube on her rather thick dildo attached to her strap on. She moved closer to Emma on her knees and lifted Emma’s legs over her shoulders. “I’m going to fuck you now.” She said, turning the vibrator up to medium and thrusting the toy inside the blonde. She held it in, letting Emma adjust to it.

“Oh god yes! Fuck, Regina.”

Regina smirked. “That’s the plan.” She pulled out and pounded back into her, watching as Emma’s body bounced. She started thrusting, egged on by Emma’s moans. She reached down and turned on the little vibrator inside her strap on that was touching her own clit. Each time she thrust in Emma, it hit her perfectly and she felt her own pleasure. She thrust more and more and Emma was whimpering by the time she finally came. “We’re not done yet.” Regina said, reaching up and undoing all the scarves. “Get on your hands and knees now.”

Emma did so and whimpered more. “Can…can we take off the vibrator? It’s…fmmmmf…so much…”

Regina chuckled and smacked Emma’s ass hard. “No.” she then reached around and turned the vibrator on high, smirking as she saw another orgasm run through the blonde. She didn’t give her any time to recover before she thrust inside her from behind. She held her hips tightly as she thrust, filling the blonde and occasionally smacking her ass. After Emma’s fifth orgasm, she did take the vibrator off, and put a pillow under her so she could lay on her stomach with her hips up. She gave Emma a break as she stayed behind her, gently rubbing her thighs and ass. “Emma? Have you ever…?” She asked, moving her hand to her smaller hole.

“N…no.”

“Would you want to try? You don’t have to.”

“Maybe with a smaller…”

Regina chuckled. “Yes, baby, I was thinking more of a plug anyway.” She said, getting up and going to her wardrobe. When she came back, she opened the lube and squirted some on Emma. “If you want me to stop, you just say so.”

Emma moaned and tried to relax, completely trusting Regina. Unfortunately, before they could go further, Regina’s phone rang.

“Shit. I’m sorry, I was supposed to be in for a meeting.” She answered the phone. “I’m so sorry, Mal; my alarm didn’t go off. I’ll be there as soon as I can be.” Regina sighed and hung up, going over to Emma. She kissed her and covered her up. “Honey, get some more sleep and just lock up before you go, okay? I’ll see you at work later.”

Emma smiled softly, sleep already starting to claim her. “Okay, R’gina.”

Regina showered quickly, put her toys in the tub so she could sanitize them later, dressed, and headed into work.

After a few hours, Emma got up, showered, got her own clothes on and locked up before getting into the Uber and heading home, the smile never leaving her face.

**Author's Note:**

> ***A/N: I have no idea where this story is going except that it’s SQ endgame. Any ideas are welcome!!!


End file.
